Salvation Of The Selfish
by rocket-queen98
Summary: Josh/OC—"You don't know him like I do. I know that, deep down, beneath the smirk and his hurtful words, he loves me." Forgotten Original, Alek Mikaelson, known for his self-indulgent ways, returns to his family when he's summoned. He soon stirs up trouble when he meets Josh, and he quickly claims him. What happens when Alek finds himself falling for the light-hearted Josh?
1. family's all that we got

**A/N Hi everyone! Here is another new story that has been on my mind for a long time and I hope you all like it. love Josh, he's so funny and cute, and I want him to find some love, so I came up with this.**

 **I changed a few things. There is no prophesy, but the Mikaelson family is torn over Klaus and Elijah's arguments. Also, Kol is back from the dead.**

 **This story is about two men, and there will be some sexual themes between them, so this is a warning. If you don't like it, please don't leave a review or read it because it's not nice to hate on something when I've already told you not to read it if you don't like it.**

 **I hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Salvation Of The Selfish**

 **.**

 **.**

 _You were the love of my life, the darkness, the light_  
 _This is a portrait of the tortured you and I_  
 _Is this the, is this the, is this the end?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Paris**

" **You're kidding, right?"**

" _I'm afraid not, brother,"_ Freya said with a sigh, showing just how exhausted she was.

"Hayley tried to take the baby from Nik?"

" _Yes."_

"Oh, that silly girl had it coming to her. Nik kills if someone takes the last cookie from the jar, believe me, I've seen it. Taking what he holds most dear? That's just asking to be killed."

Alek Mikaelson stretched as he got out of his bed and wandered into his front room, snapping his fingers as he did which turned the lights on. He leant down and grabbed a small remote and clicked a few buttons which opened the curtains attached to the large windows. He smiled to himself as the light appeared in his penthouse and tossed the remote onto the couch.

"What about Nik and Elijah?"

" _Working together but our brothers are still at odds. The only thing that bonds them together is the child."_

"They'll work it out, Freya, they always do. Whatever Nik does, however horrid, Elijah always forgives him."

He yawned as he made his way over to the sliding doors that led to the balcony and opened the doors. He stepped outside, breathing in fresh air.

" _I don't think so."_

"You haven't been stuck with them for over a thousand years, sister."Alek said as he leant against the railing, looking down at the people passing by."They always make up."

" _Are you sure?"_

"Yes."He replied firmly, running a hand through his tangled hair."The strongest bond in the world is family and, while Elijah felt for Gia and resents Nik for what he did to Hayley, he would rather himself burn in hell before any harm came to our hybrid dick of a brother. He knows deep down that what Niklaus did was out of fear. Fear of losing his daughter."

" _I guess you may be right."_

He chuckled, running his fingers along the railing."I'm always right. The two will be as thick as thieves again before you know it; I give you my word."

" _How about you give it in person?"_

"I don't know about that."

" _Brother-"_

"Freya, we've been over this."He singsonged as he walked back into the penthouse."The entire world has forgotten about me. They think that I'm just a myth, a legend, the monster underneath their bed, the sixth Original that may or not be nothing but a mere scary story. I like being safe, why should I- "

" _For your family."_

He sighed, shutting the doors behind him, and leant against them, rolling his eyes.

"While I adore my family, love, I refuse to risk myself."

" _We need you, Alek, please!"_

He opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out, just a long breath.

" _Brother? Why won't you come home?"_

"Because I value my life."

Freya sighed, apparently upset with her brother which made him roll his eyes.

" _Alekzander, your family need you. For once, in your life, can you do something for someone else? Your selfishness has gotten you nowhere. You have been selfish for one thousand years, standing in the shadows while your family stand alone."_

"My selfishness is self-preservation."Alek hissed, sauntering over to his kitchen, jumping onto the counter."I like being immortal and untouchable, sister, and I don't want that to change. There are enemies willing to strike at Nik a-"

" _I know, brother, but you must stand with us. We need you. The family, while reunited, is still broken, and I can't piece it back together by myself. Come home, brother, I implore you. If not for me than for Hope."_

The youngest Mikaelson brother released a long breath, feet swinging back and forth, opening his mouth to reply but, before he could, a twenty-something man came wandering into the kitchen, dressing as he did.

Alek smirked at him, wiggling his fingers goodbye as the young man, who had several bite marks all over his body, began to leave as he pulled on his shirt. He hadn't been compelled to spend the night with Alek, the Original wasn't a monster, but he had been compelled to forget the bites.

While he didn't force them, they were merely blood and bodies to them.

They all merged into one as the years went on. If they earned his respect, they remained around for a while but, in the end, they meant nothing.

They were his to play with, to pleasure him and feed him.

They all knew the rules.

Mutter any word that was connected to a fondness for Alek they died.

" _Alek?"_

Alek jumped off of the counter as the door shut, landing on the ground gracefully.

"I'll be there by sundown."

Before Freya could praise him, he ended the call before he began to pack.

* * *

" **Catch Hope, Dee Dee!"**

Hope giggled as she, as fast as she could with her little legs, jogged around the compound, looking over her shoulder every few moments to see if Davina was chasing after her. The teenage witch made a show of chasing after the tribrid, a broad smile on her face as she moved quicker every few seconds, making Hope squeal loudly as she dodged Davina's hands.

"I'm gonna get you!"

Hope shook her head, looking over her shoulder again when Davina just missed her.

"Never!"

The hybrid witch was suddenly picked up into strong arms, and she pouted as Josh looked down at her, laughing as Hope whined.

Josh grinned."Josh wins!"

"You cheat!"

Josh shook his head, placing Hope down on her feet."You're a sore loser, mini-Klaus."

Hope, who had forgotten about Josh playing, just shrugged and returned to her play mat.

Davina and Josh, keeping an eye on the tribrid, made their way over to a nearby table.

"She's something, huh?"

Davina nodded with a small smile."Yep."

Josh and Davina watched as Hope played with her toys, babbling nonsense to herself.

Davina turned around, noticing Josh's sad smile as he looked around the compound, clearly remembering the times he'd spent with Aiden.

"How are you doing?"Davina looked over at her best friend, smiling softly."With Aiden?"

"I'm good...ish."Josh replied, watching Hope out of the corner of his eye."I'm going to miss him every day, but it's gotten easier now that I'm back with everyone. I'm immortal. I have to learn to deal with death someday."

"And now that I know it wasn't Klaus, it's easier to live here, so I don't have a constant reminder."

Davina nodded, an empathetic look on her face.

Josh, wanting to lighten things up, clapped his hands."So, you and Kol back together again? How is it living with the Addams family and looking at his Original face all the time?"

Davina smiled at the mention of her boyfriend."It's new living with the people who have tried to kill you, and you've tried to kill but Kol...he's still Kol, it doesn't matter what he looks like."

"But him being a major hottie makes it easier, yeah?"

The two best friends looked at each other, Josh waggling his eyebrows before they laughed.

Davina smiled, her laughter music to Josh's ears."Yeah, yeah, but don't tell him that."

"Oh, I won't, i've got him on Snapchat,"Josh shook his head, rolling his eyes."He really loves himself."

The two best friend laughed again, realizing just how much they'd missed each other.

Josh opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when Hope let out a squeal.

"Daddy!"

The two turned around to see Kol and Klaus making their way down the staircase.

And, as usual, they were bickering.

"Daddy!"Hope repeated, a broad smile on her face as she looked to her uncle."Kol!"

The two Mikaelson brothers smiled at the tribrid.

"Hello, love."

"There's my little darling."

Their smiles soon fell when they turned back to each other, glaring.

"It's not fair!"

"It doesn't have to be fair, little brother,"Klaus sighed as he made his way over to his daughter, picking her up."I am not taking a bloody selfie with you."

"Why?"Kol frowned, hands on his hips, clearly pouting."I _know_ that you took one with everyone else that last Christmas. Why won't you take one with me?"

Klaus sighed, something he tended to do a lot around his brother."Because Rebekah _forced_ me."

"You mean Bex has you wrapped around her little finger?"

Davina and Josh let out stifled laughs as Klaus' mouth opened and closed as he tried to think of a smart comeback, but instead, he just flashed his eyes at his youngest brother. Hope smiled, resting her head on her father's shoulder, chewing on her fingers as she watched her uncle and father glare at each other.

They all watched as the two wily Mikaelson brothers glowered at each other, daring the other to say something.

Then, Kol opened his mouth, but before he could speak, a familiar voice echoed throughout the compound.

"Third door to the left on the second floor, boys."

A few people wandered in, completely ignoring everyone else, carrying suitcases as they marched up the staircases. Klaus and Kol shared a confused look, utterly speechless as they watched the people follow orders, blank looks on their faces.

Klaus shook his head, swallowing."It can't be."

Davina frowned, looking up at them."What is it?"

Kol didn't answer as he followed Klaus' gaze to the entrance.

"It is."

All eyes turned to the entrance to see a young looking man, looks mirroring each of the Mikaelson brothers, and a smirk that reminded them of Klaus', as he sauntered in, dark shades covering his eyes.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my big brothers."

Davina and Josh's eyes widened, gazes flickering between the three Mikaelson's.

He grinned, a chuckle leaving him as he took off his shades, winking at the humans before his eyes turned to the other Originals.

"Long time, brothers. Miss me?"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **I hope you like the first chapter and, if you did, please leave a review.**


	2. it's been the ruin of many a poor boy

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

" **Alekzander!"**

Kol and Klaus broke out of their shocked daze as Freya's laughter was heard. The sister, who hadn't met Alek face to face, rushed down the staircase, a broad smile on her lips. The youngest living Mikaelson brother smirked as Freya hurried over to him, her arms opened wide as she lunged into her brother's arms, locking her arms around his neck.

"You came."

"I said I would, didn't I?"Alek said as his eldest sister hugged him tight."Nice to finally meet you, Freya."

Freya smiled, pulling away long enough to kiss his cheek before she turned around in his arms, looking at her other brothers.

"You summoned him?"

Freya nodded, clearly happy that her family was under the same roof."Yes, we need him."

"You're right," Klaus said with a sarcastic tone, gesturing to Kol then Alek."We do need another self-obsessed, egotistical gigolo underneath this roof. Great thinking, sister."

Kol sent Klaus an unimpressed look as Alek chuckled, sauntering over to his elder brother."Is that jealousy I detect in your voice, Nik?"

Klaus glared at his youngest brother and, just as everyone assumed that they were about to fight, the hybrid stepped closer, looking at Alek before he pulled his brother into his arms. Alek let out a chuckle as his brother hugged him tight, patting his back and, just as the hug was about to split up, Kol's arms wrapped around Alek from behind, leaving the youngest brother sandwiched in between the two other Mikaelson's.

Josh and Davina shared a confused look, but both looked touched at the sight.

The hug had lasted less than five seconds before they all bounded away from each other, turning from one another.

Davina laughed, catching Kol's attention, and he pointed at her."Not a _word_ , Davina."

The name caught Alek's attention.

"Davina?"He repeated, glancing at Freya."Kol's girl?"

Freya nodded, making him smirk.

Alek wandered over to where Davina sat, and he smirked at her.

"Alekzander Mikaelson."He introduced himself, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to her knuckles."Pleasure to meet you, darling Davina."

Davina blushed, a giggle slipping from her lips.

He reminded her of Kol.

Kol rolled his eyes, flashing forward and grabbing his brother by the shoulder."All right, that's enough, keep your mouth to yourself. Don't use your charm on my girl, which, by the way; I taught you!"

Alek chuckled, holding his hands up in surrender as Kol pushed him back softly."I'm not, big brother. I, as you know, don't swing that way."

Kol rolled his eyes once more, earning a laugh from his brother who turned to speak to Davina, but his eyes caught sight of someone he hadn't noticed earlier.

Alek blinked, as if to make sure he hadn't been seeing things.

The Mikaelson brother tilted his head, eyes trailing down the young man he hadn't seen before. Alek remained quiet, watching silently as the young man, the vampire, he could tell, spoke with Davina. He smiled as Davina whispered something to him, making Kol frown. He had big brown eyes, beautiful smile and a beguiling smile that caught Alek's attention.

A smile that seemed to light up Davina's eyes.

"Freya didn't mention you."

This caught the young man's attention, and he looked up, brown eyes meeting Alek's dark ones.

Alek smirked, stepping closer, as the young man swallowed thickly underneath the Original's stare.

An innocent, harmless, light-hearted vampire.

His light hadn't been snuffed out.

It was captivating.

"Ah, sorry."Freya spoke up as Alek stared at Josh."His name is-"

Alek held out his hand, stopping his sister."Not your name, not your task."

Josh didn't break eye contact with Alek as the Original looked down at him.

He held out his hand with a grin, introducing himself as if Josh hadn't been listening when he had done the same with Davina."Alekzander Mikaelson, love, and yourself?"

Josh held out his hand, shaking Alek's hand."Josh. Just Josh."

Alek chuckled, bringing Josh's hand to his mouth and pressing a kiss to the top of it.

Josh chewed on his bottom lip as the Original pinned his gaze as he smiled.

"Lovely to meet you, _Just Josh._ Hope to meet you again soon."

The two male vampires stared at each other until Klaus spoke."Alek? Would you like to meet your niece?"

"I'd be honoured."

Perking up at the mention of his dearest niece, Alek smiled at Josh again before straightening, backing away.

Josh didn't look away until Alek did.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Sorry for the short chapter I just wanted to get their meeting done for you all.**

 **If you would like a longer next chapter and more of this story, please leave a review.**


	3. the water's sweet but blood is thicker

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

" **...and this is our little princess."**

Klaus smiled, holding the doors open for Alek as the youngest Original made his way into the nursery. Kol, Freya and Klaus watched as the brunette walked further into the nursery, eyes trailing around the room before his gaze settled on the toddler standing in her crib.

"This is Hope?"

"Yes."Klaus nodded, hands behind his back as Alek tilted his head, observing the tribrid."Our little troublemaker."

The three elder siblings watched as Alek fell to his knees in front of the crib, fingers locking around the bars. Hope also got to her knees, shuffling closer to the Original, ocean blue eyes on Alek. The hybrid witch, fingers in her mouth, cocked her head as she stared at the brunette who watched her carefully.

Alek smiled, unlocking his fingers from the bars and wiggling them at Hope."Hello, there."

Hope glanced at her father, sensing his calmness before she turned her gaze back to her uncle. If her father didn't see him as a threat, then Hope knew that she was safe.

Alek didn't move as Hope reached out with her free hand, slipping her hand through the bars and let her fingers run down the side of his face.

He gave her a grin as she moved closer, small fingers running over his face.

"Do you remember me?"He whispered as she tapped his cheek."Of course, you don't; you were only a few days old when I came to visit you and Bex. I held you while she got a good night's rest. So, technically, this is our second meeting."

Hope's eyes flashed amber, and she giggled."Uncle!"

Klaus smirked proudly. Hope could sense the blood she shared with Alek.

Alek chuckled, nodding, kissing her hand."That's right. I'm your Uncle Alek."

Kol, Freya and Klaus watched as Alek stood, reaching into the crib and gently picked up his niece. Hope smiled, happily locking her small arms around his neck.

Alek smiled as he held her to him, pecking her forehead.

* * *

" **So, how long are you staying?"**

Alek shrugged as he turned from his bedroom after checking in on his compelled flunkies who were sorting out his room for him and putting away his things. He followed Klaus, glancing over the side and down to the compound where Kol and Davina were sitting close together. Alek smiled when Kol beamed at the witch, leaning in.

It soon stopped becoming cute when his brother leant down for a kiss, and Alek turned his gaze away.

"As long as you lot want me here, I guess."

"Then why don't you just move in?"Klaus asked, slowing down to fall into step beside is brother."I'm sure Hope would _love_ to have her _whole_ family together."

Alek sent his brother a sideways glare, but he looked impressed.

"Still as sly as ever, Niklaus."Alek drawled, giving his brother a small smirk as he added."Am I to expect a dagger?"

The Original hybrid rolled his eyes, hands behind his back as he replied."Yes, well, I swore not to use the daggers anymore, so all i'm left with is emotional blackmail."

"You've always used that. More than the daggers."

Alek then slowed down, a frown on his lips."Speaking of daggers, where is Rebekah?"

Klaus' smile fell, and he stopped moving, turning to the railing. Alek followed, leaning against it as he waited for his response.

"Rebekah and Elijah are off doing something mawkish I suspect. Rebekah is determined to fix our quarrels without it coming to violence."

Alek's lips downturned, brow furrowing."We don't settle quarrels in this family with heart to hearts. We fight it out and only stop if we've resolved it. The others watch and bet on who'll get a snapped neck first. That's _fair."_

Klaus didn't fight the laugh that left him as he fondly said."Those were the days."

"Finn and I."Alek hummed, a broad smile crawling onto his face as he made a trip down memory lane."Finn was quite upset when I popped in during my travels to visit you all. He was also upset when I attempted to drown that harpy of his. What was her name again?"

Klaus was silent for a moment as he tried to remember the female vampire's name before snapping his fingers."Sage?"

"Yes, she wouldn't stop talking and fawning over him. _Yap, yap, yap!_ "Alek mimicked the female vampire, making taking motions with his hands before he smiled again."We fought for _two_ whole days. Night and day. Never thought Finn knew how to fight since he always sat at mother's feet."

Klaus gave a smile, looking up at the sky as he remembered the fight."It was quite a show, but you did resolve it."

"For a moment, yes, then he went back to sulking."Alek sighed as he remembered the _only_ smile Finn had ever given him, but he hadn't lasted long."But we did come to an understanding. You and Elijah are Mikaelson's, Niklaus, and you've only managed to be around each other for so long because you fight it out."

"While you pop in on special occasions?"

"You aren't going to bait me, Nik."Alek tutted, wagging a finger at his brother before his tone turned somewhat serious."So you're going to do what Rebekah says?"

"You know what she'll be like if I don't play along."Klaus drawled, patting Alek's shoulder before he smugly added."And don't pretend you're the only Original that _doesn't_ bend to her every demand."

Alek quirked his eyebrows, seemingly speechless for a moment before he released a loud laugh. He nodded in agreement, his eyes bright. His brother was right, each Mikaelson brother would tease their sister but would walk through fire if she asked them and vice versa. And, going by how he'd connected with Freya over the phone and instantly in person, it seemed it was going to be the same.

Alek's smile faded as he looked to the compound, eyes impassive.

"So, tell me about him."

Klaus frowned, clearly puzzled."Who?"

" _Just Josh._ "Alek smiled as he thought of the innocent vampire, two words that were rarely put together."Tell me about him."

Klaus rolled his eyes in such an exaggerated manner that Alek was almost surprised to see his blue orbs again. He could hear the hint of curiosity in Alek's tone, and going by the look he'd given Josh, Klaus could see the usual pattern. His brother followed his instincts and lived his life in indulging himself in pleasures while leaving a trail of broken hearts behind him, quite similar to Kol.

But, unlike Kol, Alek's didn't want them to grow an attachment to him, especially love. Kol searched for weak minded women for their powers, he needed something from them and, in moments of rapture, enjoyed the love from them he assumed he was missing out on with his family.

But Alek was known for tormenting and killing lovers who even hinted at feeling something for him. He didn't want their love.

"Little brother, I suggest staying away from him."

Alek's mouth formed an **'** O **'** , his eyes going dark for a moment."And why's that?"

"Because his best friend happens to be a very irksome witch that won't hesitate before setting me on fire in my sleep."Klaus casually replied, nodding down to Davina and Kol with a half smile."Not to mention that you'll get bored. You are a known _hedonist_."

Alek didn't look ashamed as he shrugged."I fail to see a reason to stay away. You know I _love_ a challenge."

"Josh doesn't know when to shut up, and I wouldn't be against you yanking out his tongue, but he is tender-hearted."Klaus quietly stated, clearly not liking the fact he thought that but it clear he meant it."That is why I trust him around Hope. He's her favourite playmate, his personality is bubbly enough to amuse her."

Alek opened his mouth to speak, but Klaus raised a hand."And, while he hasn't lost faith in love, I don't fancy comforting my upset daughter if he gets his spirit broken because I know that you believe in _anything_ but love and you _hurt_ those who fall for you."

Alek's expression turned blank while Klaus took a step closer, hand on Alek's shoulder again. He patted his shoulder fondly, giving his brother a small smile.

"Play with anyone else until you grow bored, but Joshua is sadly off limits to you."

Klaus leant closer, smile fading as he met Alek's gaze, shaking his head. Alek rolled his eyes, huffing out a laugh, clearly seeing his brother's forbidding words as a challenge.

"Do not toy with this one, brother; you'll only ruin him."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **If you enjoyed this chapter and would like to read more, _please leave a review._**


End file.
